The present invention relates to a nested container which is set up from and returns to a flat condition quickly and easily.
Nested containers which are set up from and returned to a flat condition quickly and easily, for example by telescoping an inner portion into an outer portion, are known. An example of such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,588, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. During set up, panels which connect the inner and outer portions collapse and fold to form the bottom of the container.
While such prior art containers are convenient, a separate lid must be stored and assembled to complete the container. Furthermore, existing lids often do not provide enough cushioning or strength, and may enter the cubic volume of the container and thus reduce available storage space. In addition, while such containers gain strength from having a double walled construction, improvements to their strength can be made.